What's Your Tempo?
by Hoshi Kusumi
Summary: Meet Sakura, the professional singer in the Konoha Talent Boarding School. Meet Sasuke, the professional dancer in Konoha Talent Boarding School. With these two talents, will their fate cross? CHAPTER 4's up!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hoshi Kusumi: I've decided to do a NARUTO fanfic this time. Enjoy! I do not own Naruto. Here's 'What's your tempo?'**

Sakura's POV

Oh, hey there. I'm Sakura Haruno. For years, I've lived for music and only music. Singing in the showers, moving according to the beat, singing **and **dancing at the same time, you name it, I've done it. That is, things related to music of course. I've just hit 15th birthday a few weeks ago, and for my 15th birthday, my parents managed to get into the school that I've dreamed of. Konoha Talent Boarding School. Did I mention my parents owns a company for talent? It's the most popular company in our country. So It was quite easy to get me into the school. I've heard that a family called the Uchiha's contributed too, since they are co-workers. Not that I cared, since I never met them before. But, I guess I have to thank them for getting me into the school I wanted.

Konoha Talent Boarding School, was a school for any talents. Most of your classes would be talent wise, be it singing, dancing, sporting, cooking, you name it. But of course, we still have to study the usual Maths, Science, English, etc. Not that it would be too much for us, especially when the school is a boarding school. Sure, I'll miss my parents and all, but they can visit anytime they want, as they run the school too, together with the Uchihas, cause of their authority in the Talent Company.

I'll be starting school almost immediately, which implies to tomorrow, as school already started out for the students. Means that I'll be a new student. Just great. I despise being the new kid. Especially since my appearance was rather, you know, unique. I have an average height, but with pink hair and emerald green eyes. At first, I really hated how I looked like, but after awhile, I figured, yeah, it's going to be with me for my whole life, so why not learn to love it? After all, I would rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not. I shouldn't change just for someone's acceptance.

I guess I should start packing, as school starts tomorrow. I brought out my really huge bag pack, and started stuffing all of my clothes inside. I was going to stay in Konoha Talent Boarding School for quite awhile, I guess, as unlike normal schools, we don't graduate when we turn 16. We get to stay in the school till we turn 18, where we would go towards the talent jobs that we want, or follow our parents' footsteps.

After sometime, I managed to finally stuff all of my belongings in there. My bag pack worked out great. I was so drained out from the packing that I fell asleep once I hit my bed.

Normal POV

'OH FREAK I OVERSLEPT.' Screamed out Sakura, as she grabbed her alarm clock to look at the time. She gave a sigh of relief, as she realized that she had in fact, overslept, but not too much that she would miss school. Instead, she still had some time to get changed and grab a sandwich before she left.

In a flash, she quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, before rushing to the toilet to get changed. She splashed water onto her face, before tugging on her clothing.

'Sakura~ You're going to be late~' Sakura's mother called out to her.

'I know, I know! Has dad set up the car yet?' Sakura came out, her bag slung over her shoulder.

'Yep, he's in the car now. I'm going to miss you, Sakura.' Her mother said in a sad tone, pulling Sakura in for a hug.

'Muuuuuuuuum! You know you can come visit anytime! You run the school!' Sakura groaned, but all the same, she hugged her mother.

'Haha, yes yes. But I'll still miss you! Okay, I think you should be leaving already. I can hear your dad honking.' Her mother rolled her eyes, before kissing the top of Sakura's head.

'Thanks Mum! Love ya!' Sakura called out, before rushing out of the house.

Sakura quickly ran to the drive way, where her father was waiting for her in the car. His face showed that he was getting impatient, and when he finally saw Sakura, he gave a sigh of relief.

'What took you so long? Here's your breakfast.' Her father grumbled, passing her a sandwich.

'Aww, dad, don't grumble! Won't miss me?' Sakura asked, cheekily, taking a bit of her sandwich.

'Of course kiddo, now we need to hurry before you get late. Hang on tight!'

A few minutes later, they reached the school's gate. Sakura grumbled in annoyance as she tried to fix her hair. Her father tended to like to speed. A lot. And he just had to leave the window open, which resulted in her hair being blown up like some mad scientist. She ran her hand through her silky hair, and after awhile, her hair returned back to it's original state.

'Bye dad!' Sakura yelled, before slamming the door.

'Take care of yourself, kiddo!' was all Sakura heard, before he speed off again, this time to work.

Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up her school bag, making her way to the school's entrance. The school was HUGE. There were different types of rooms for different talent classes, and normal classes, and of course, there were the dorm rooms.

Sakura made her way to the secretary in the office, and rang the bell. She frowned when no secretary came to her aid. She rang the bell once more, this time louder. A secretary soon came out, with a frown on her face, and she looked as if she wasn't satisfied. Sakura narrowed her eyes, and she soon found the culprit on why the secretary didn't come to her aid. _Apparently, she was busy talking on her __**phone. **_

'What.' The secretary spat out, obviously annoyed that some _student _interrupted her.

Sakura frowned.

'I'm _Sakura __**Haruno**_. The transfer student.'

The secretary gasped, realizing she was in trouble. The highest authority in Japan's daughter was here, and she was talking on to the _phone, ignoring her_. What's more she just treated her with coldness.

'I-I-I'm sorry! S-Sakura H-H-Haruno, dorm 351, here's your schedule!' The secretary stammered, passing the items to her.

'Thank you.' Sakura said, giving the secretary an emotionless smile, sending shivers down her spine. She knew she was in trouble.

As Sakura headed to the door to leave, the secretary gave a sigh of relief, knowing that nothing was going to happen to her.

'Ah! I forgot!' Sakura gasped turning around,

'_**Don't bother coming tomorrow.**_' Sakura said, before leaving the speechless secretary.

Sakura stormed out of the office, obviously in a foul mood. She couldn't believe that they actually hired a secretary that was actually this cold and irresponsible! She would have to call her parents to talk about the replacement later.

Still in a foul mood, and not paying attention to where she was going to, she crashed onto someone, which resulted in her falling down, her paper all falling on to the floor.

'Ah! I'm so sorry!' That person cried out, before bending down to pick up her things for her.

Sakura looked up, and her eyes locked together with a pair of friendly blue eyes. That person managed to pick up everything, pass it to Sakura, before extending his hand and said,

'Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you.'

Sakura in return, shook his hand and said,

'Sakura Haruno.'

'So… are you new here or something? I mean, I've never seen you around here before.'

'Yeah, I just transferred here recently.'

'So, what's your dorm number?'

'Erm, 351.'

'WHOA! THAT'S THE DORM I'M IN. Come on, I'll show you where it is.'

'Oh, sure! Thanks, Naruto!' Sakura exclaimed, flashing Naruto a smile.

Naruto, in returned, grinned at her, before leading the way.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'HEY GANG! THERE'S A NEW GIRL IN OUR DORM!' Naruto screamed, banging open the door.

'DON'T SCREAM NARUTO.' A long haired blonde girl screamed back.

'AREN'T YOU SCREAMING YOURSELF?'

'Hmph.' The blonde pushed him away, before stepping in front of Sakura, and said,

'Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Specialty in Yoga.' She grinned.

'Sakura Haruno. Erm, I'm not sure what my specialty is.'

'Hmm, you should have a specialty, since this is the special dorm.'

'…special dorm?'

'Yeah. This dorm is bigger than the other dorms, and it's only those who have a specialty, or professional in something. Either that or it's their parents background.' Ino shruggered.

'I.. erm..'

'It should be in the results that you got after you went through the trial. There, the result is in your hands.' Ino went to take the results from Sakura, and read through it, before saying,

'It says that you're a professional in singing and moderate as a dancer.' Ino grinned.

'Okay, I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Shikamaru Nara, specialty in being a genius. Naruto, the one you came in with, specialty in cooking, or eating ramen, as I would call it.' Ino rolled her eyes.

'Hinata Hyuga, specialty in cooking also. Tenten, specialty in archery. Neji Hyuga, specialty in martial arts. That's all that's living in this dorm I guess.'

'HEY YOU FORGOT TEME!' Naruto screamed out.

'Ah. Him.' Ino rolled his eyes.

'HEY THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!'

And just on time, the dorm door opened, and a raven haired boy with onyx eyes came in to the room, his eyes narrowed, seeing a commotion happening.

'TEME! JUST ON TIME. SAKURA MEET SASUKE UCHIHA, PROFESSIONAL IN HIP HOP DANCE. STREET DANCING, R&B, YOU NAME IT! . SASUKE, MEET SAKURA HARUNO, PROFESSIONAL SINGER AND MODERATE DANCER.'

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened.

'…Haruno?'

'…Uchiha?'

**Hoshi Kusumi: YEP that's all folks for chapter 1! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Review please! Thank youuuuu (L) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshi Kusumi: Ohgosh, because I love you guys and your amazing support, I've decided to write earlier than plan! Keep supporting you guys. I write in a pattern – which story has the most reviews, I would upload first ^^ Here's What's your Tempo? Chap 2. I do not own Naruto or any songs used.**

_**Recap**_

'…_Uchina?'_

'…_Haruno?'_

**.:X-X-X:.**

Normal POV

'Err, you guys know each other?' Ino asked, confused, looking at the pair in front of her.

Sakura ignored her, wondering why the name 'Uchiha' was so strangely familiar. Finally, she realized. Uchiha was the co-workers and co-owners of the Talent company that her parents owned.

'Your parents. Works with my parents in the highest authority of Talent company…?' Sakura asked, confused, trying to link it all together.

'Hn.' Was all Sasuke said, giving her a curt nod.

'Well… This is awkward.'

Sasuke simply ignored her, and walked over to his room, to grab his wallet out of his bag, and started to head towards the dorm door again to leave for the lunch break.

'Whoa, whoa whoa there Uchiha, we need to find a room for Sakura.' Ino claimed, grabbing on to Sasuke's collar by the back and dragged him back.

'And this is my business… How?' Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Simply because YOU are going to share a room with her.' Ino smiled coldly at Sasuke.

'Isn't this a dorm? Why must there be rooms?' Sakura asked, confused.

'Well we do have the biggest dorm room. So this dorm room was then split into 4 different rooms, each room with a bed. And we decided to split it girl-boy form, because when two boys share a bed… it's awkward. And besides, girl-boy form makes things more… _interesting._' Ino grinned evilly.

'So why the hell am I sharing a room with him, her.' Both Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed.

'Duh, because Shikamaru are sharing a room, Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, and the remaining room only has Sasuke in it. Where else do you think you can go?' Ino said, rolling her eyes.

'Do whatever you want.' Sasuke said, annoyed, leaving the room with a slam.

'What a pain in the neck.' Sakura groaned.

'Anyway, now that the emo kid is gone, let's go have lunch.' Ino said, grabbing Sakura, with the rest of the dorm mates following behind.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Sasuke's POV

How the hell did I get into this mess. Like as if my dorm mates aren't annoying enough, now I have to share a room with some _girl_? How frustrating.

'Sasuke kuuuuuuun~!'

Great more trouble. Just what I need now. A flock of sluts.

I turned around, and not surprisingly, I saw a huge flock of girls charging this way, as if I was some prey. I ignored them, and continued walking to the cafeteria. Those guys don't deserve my attention. By the time I reached the cafeteria, those girls already caught up onto me, and touching me in wherever places they liked.

Fucking sluts.

I rolled my eyes before pushing them away, only having them to come back. This was how frustrating my life is. I've told them, shouted at them to leave me alone, but do they listen? No.

Glancing around the cafeteria, I noticed a familiar pink hair surrounded by my dorm mates. I smirked, realizing she has the same troubles as me.

Turns out that she was instantly popular, with her unique features. I could see a bunch of guys swarming around her, and a few backing away by my dorm mates glare.

I could hear a few boys admiring her skills in singing, and a little of dancing. But she just shrugged, and ignored them.

I realized I had yet to seen her skills.

Slowly, I walked up to her table, hands resting in front of her as I leaned in. She raised an eyebrow in front of me, not flinching. This girl was strong.

'Haruno.'

'Uchina.' She replied with the same tone of coldness as I did.

'Let's have a battle. You and me.'

'Battle?' she asked, her eyes gleaming, interested. Obviously she was the kind that liked competition.

'We're the only two that has a professional skill in this school, the rest of the dorm mates specialty, while the rest of the school is only an amateur. So let's test our skills. Your singing and my dancing.'

'Your on.'

'Good. Let's go.'

I smirked as she followed behind me to the studio, the biggest studio in our school, with microphones and a large amount of space, perfect for dancing and singing. A crowd of students followed behind, the crowd getting larger and larger at each minute. Even the teachers came to watch. Obviously interested. News spreaded fast in our school.

I could hear whispers, on how exciting this would be. The only two students with professional skills having a battle against each other. The audience sat around, waiting with anticipation as TenTen walked up to the back of the studio and announced,

'Here is what you are going to do. I am going to play a song at random, and Sakura would sing the song. I trust that Sakura would already know the song from her parents influence. And when the song plays, Sasuke would start dancing at random too. With the amount of training you get, I'm sure it'll be simple for you. The winner would be chosen by the students amount of clapping.'

Both of us nodded, determined to win this.

'Ready? Start.'

A familiar tune to both of us started playing. Sakura was already holding on the mic to her lips, getting ready to sing, while I drummed the tune, and waited for her to sing.

Normal POV

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the puch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Sakura started singing, already gaining the attention from the from the students, as they listened, all wanting more. She too gained the attention from Sasuke, who listened wide eyed. He snapped back into reality, and started dancing, a new thrill coming towards him that sent shivers down his spine. It was amazing how her singing could make Sasuke actually** want **to dance.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

As the chorus started, Sasuke started to dance a familiar dance routine that Sakura knew. It was a routine taught to her when she was young. Slowly, she started dancing to the chorus with Sasuke.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever _

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

Sasuke looked wide eyed, as he saw Sakura dancing together with him, with the same routine as him. That routine was taught when he was young, and extremely confidential dance routine that cannot be taught to others by his parents.

_We drove to Cali _

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets _

_I finally found you _

_My missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete _

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die _

Sasuke knew that Sakura only knew the dance steps for the chorus, so he danced the same routine, enjoying the thrill of dancing together.

_You and I _

_We'll be young forever _

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The song soon ended, as both of them stopped to catch their breath. It was new experience to them, to feel the rush of excitement to dance or sing. The crowd looked at them for awhile, before bursting into a round of applause, for both of them.

All of a sudden, the place got quiet, as two familiar people came forward.

'Mum?' Sakura exclaimed, surprised.

'Dad?' Sasuke asked.

'What are you doing here!' both of them asked.

'We saw your performance,' Sakura's mum started.

'And we'll like you two to join our company.' Sasuke's father continued.

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for Chap 2 of What's your tempo? Be sure to review! I upload on the number of reviews :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoshi Kusumi: ): There were only 2 reviews for Chapter 2 ): Did you not like it? ): I was sad to see only 3 reviews, and I didn't had the motivation to write Chapter 3 ): Please, do not only put me on story alert or favourite alert, but do review as well to know your opinions. Thank you, and please keep supporting [: I don't own any Naruto or any songs.**

**Lalaranya: You asked if the Akatsuki is going to be in? That's a secret [; You'll find out soon enough :D**

_**Recap**_

'_We saw your performance,' Sakura's mum started._

'_And we'll like you two to join our company.' Sasuke's father continued._

**.:X-X-X:. **

'What?' Sasuke and Sakura screamed out, shocked by what their parents just said, while the audience looked on, surprised, and wondering what the outcome would be.

'We want you two to join our company.'

'No. way.' Sasuke and Sakura said together, with barely any interest in their voice.

'If not we'll have to expel you two from school~' Sakura's mother threatened, in a sing-song voice.

'Expel then.' Both replied, ignoring the gasps coming from their audience. They both knew that their parents wouldn't expel them, but only using it as a threaten effect.

'Y-Y-You don't understand! If we don't find a pair for our company, our company will crash and burn!' Sakura's mother tried, yet once again, this time using sympathy.

'Hmmm, should we? No.' Both replied bluntly yet once again.

Sasuke father sighed, before smirking – so that's where Sasuke got his smirk from huh, he said

'You leave me no choice. If the both of you refuse to join our company, I **would gladly make sure **that both of you would get engaged.'

'WHAT. FINE, I'LL JOIN.' Both screamed out.

'Good, come with us.' Sasuke's father coolly said, walking towards the exit of Konoha Talent Boarding School.

'Wait, how do we join your company if we're in a **boarding school**?' Sakura asked, trying to find a way of exit.

'Nice try Sakura, but our company is right next to your school.'

'Great!' Sakura said sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'…wow.' Sakura said, glancing around at the company. It was HUGE. She wondered why her parents never brought her to their company before. There were many different levels and rooms. The bottom levels were practice rooms for those who are going to perform for concerts and such, or for whoever is going to be auditioned into stardom. The middle levels were for those working on the files, soft copy and such. The upper levels were for hers and Uchiha's parents where they would manage the whole company.

'Right. Enter please.' Sasuke's father said, motioning them to enter the lift, pressing onto the level 3. Level 3 was a private studio. A very huge one that is.

They entered the studio and their parents started,

'Right. We need you two to participate in 'Do You Have The Talent' competition. The competition would be in 3 weeks time. During this period of time, you are needed to cheograph your own dance steps and pick a suitable song. A band would be playing with you, the song that you have chosen. You would get to see them later. You are to come to this company for 3 hours everyday after your classes, to practice and to come up with your dance steps and all. You would also have to come for another hour to help out with the company. The top level ones. Also, about the competition, **both of you **are required to **sing and dance**. Which means Sakura needs to brush up on her dancing skills, while Sasuke needs to brush up on his singing skills. I expect you two to help each other. Are you clear?'

'… Yes.'

'Good, now you have three hours today also, for practice. I advise you to choose a song first. The band would be coming in later.'

'Yes.'

'We'll be leaving now. Good luck.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'I guess we have to choose a song now huh, Uchiha.' Sakura said, looking around for a laptop.

'Listen, let's call each other by our first name, since we're going to be together for quite awhile now.' Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders, before passing Sakura a laptop.

'Oh, thanks. Please, who was the one who started with the last name thing?' Sakura said, rolling her eyes, opening the laptop, walking over to the music system, and sitting at the couch.

'Hn.' Sasuke grunted, before walking with her, and sitting down next to her, arm slung over Sakura, his arm resting on the couch, as he peered over the laptop.

Sakura simply ignored him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and glanced around the studio. The studio was huge. There was a high amount of space to dance, with mirrors surrounding, to look at what one is doing. There were also a large area of space, with microphones, obviously for singing. Then there was the music system, where they could mix, edit or play music. It was also used to adjust the volume and more. Different instruments were lined up against the wall too. Be it the electric guitar, the violin, the trumpet. Heck, there was also a piano at the end of the room. Also a few other smaller pianos.

'So, I found two songs that we can use.' Sakura said, breaking the silence.

'Two? I thought we needed only one.'

'Duh, I need you to choose which song you want, obviously. I'm okay with either of them.'

'So, what songs?'

'One is called 'Just a Dream' by Nelly, and the other is 'Dj got us falling in love' by Usher.'

'I recommend 'Dj got us falling in love'' an unknown voice said out, walking into the studio, followed by 9 others.

Both Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrow, before saying

'You are?'

'Pein. Our band is Akatsuki. I understand you need a band for your competition?'

'Sasuke?'

'Sakura?'

'…Nii san?'

A look alike of both Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked out among their members, walking over to where Sasuke and Sakura was.

'Sasori Nii san?' Sakura exclaimed

'Itachi Nii san?' Sasuke exclaimed

'WHEN THE HELL DID YOU JOIN A BAND?' Both Sasuke and Sakura screamed out, before looking over at each other, shocked at the coincidence.

'It's a secret.' Sasori and Itachi smirked, shrugging their shoulders before looking at each other. Both of them had told their parents to keep it a secret from their younger sibling.

'Anyway, we would be your band members for your competition. I'll introduce you to who's who. I'm Pein, leader and singer of Akatsuki. the female is Konan, my partner and female singer of Akatsuki. Hidan, lead singer of Akatsuki. Zetsu, the lead pianoist of Akatsuki, Tobi, pianoist of Akatsuki. Itachi, lead electric guitarist of Akatsuki, Kisame, electric guitarist of Akatsuki. Sasori, lead vionlist of Akatsuki. Kakuzu, lead drummer of Akatsuki. Deidara, plays lead Saxophone of Akatsuki.' Pein said, pointing over to the rest of the band members.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded, not knowing what to say.

Pein smirked, before saying

'Let's rock this competition.'

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for Chap 3 (: Please leave a review of your opinion! Thank you [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoshi Kusumi: Hey! Thanks for giving ideas on who Ino should be paired of with. You've been great help! :D I do not own Naruto. Or any songs (:**

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was having fun. Even if it was with _Sasuke Uchiha _out of all people, she was having fun nevertheless. After all, her passion for music overtook any hatred or tiredness she has.

Sasuke, too was having fun. In fact, he was _enjoying _himself even. Dancing was something he liked to do, and here he was thinking of cheographing his own dance, with someone else who had an equal passion for something as he did.

'Okay,' Pein said, breaking the silent thoughts between them, 'we've figured out how to play Dj got us falling in love again on our band. Here's how it goes. Oh and we'll sing the lyrics for you too, just in case you want the lyrics and dance movements to co-ordinate.'

_Usher (yeah man) _

_So we back in the club _

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side) _

_Thank God the week is done _

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) _

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up _

_No control of my body _

_Ain't I seen you before? _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Keep downing drinks like this _

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now _

_Gonna set the roof on fire _

_Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down _

_Hands up, when the music drops _

_We both put our hands up _

_Put your hands on my body _

_Swear I seen you before _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_[RAP] _

_In the cover of the music _

_Get naked baby _

_I'm sorry chica _

_Better holla at _

_Tyrone _

_Let him know how _

_I jump through your foot loop _

_Scolla chico two can _

_We're from the blocka blocka o polaca _

_Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka _

_Oh no man, it's global _

_Was' up Colale flacka _

_I wanna be your giant, no not your dada _

_Dale abre ai _

_Papa Nicholas baby _

_Let me see _

_Yo soi un Jaunito Que stato taito _

_Yo freco, no _

_OK _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, thank you DJ_

'…Wow.' Sakura said. The band played it perfectly, without any flaws noticeable. It was amazing how they managed to play it so perfectly when they had just managed to get the chords and everything. Just a few minutes ago, they were just practicing the

'Hm.' Sasuke curtly nodded, moves already forming in his mind. That was his gift. While a music was being played, he could picture himself dancing to the song, the different cheographies forming fast.

Sakura on the other hand also had a gift. She's able to memorize the song lyrics word for word after hearing it once. It came in handy for competitions.

'So, what's the plan?' Sakura asked, wondering what they should do now. She could feel the adrenaline in her veins already. The thought of a competition… it wasn't like she had never participated in a competition before. She did. But never this serious. Her previous competitions were more of singing in a competition because she enjoyed it, and she didn't mind if she didn't win. But this competition seemed much more intense. Heck, with a band too. It was going to be an **awesome **competition.

'I say… that we practice the song first, give me a day to cheograph the dance at least.' Sasuke said, hesitating, before nodding his head and confirming the plan.

'For what? I've got the song memorized already.' Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Could this girl be more dense? 'Not everyone has a super memory Sakura.'

'Oh. Right. Well not everyone can cheograph a dance while a song is being played either.'

'How'd you know?'

'Duh, you were spacing out doing different dance actions.'

'Well-'

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other, looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, and looked at each other again. They smirked and said, 'well, looks like we're going to be related soon.'

Sasuke and Sakura twitched at the comment, and shouted, 'WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!'

'Okay, so which lyrics do you want?' Sakura asked Sasuke, printing the lyrics out from the computer in their studio for both of them.

'I don't know. Half half?' Sasuke replied.

'Then what about the rap. I cant rap.'

'We need to change the lyrics then.'

Sakura grabbed the lyrics and wrote down the changes, assigning lyrics and changing the vulgarities lyrics too.

**[Sakura]**

_Usher (yeah man) _

_So we back in the club _

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side) _

_Thank God the week is done _

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) _

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up _

_No control of my body _

_Ain't I seen you before? _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

**[Both]**

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

**[Sasuke]**

_Keep downing drinks like this _

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now _

_Gonna set the roof on fire _

_Gonna burn this place right down, down, down, down, down, down, down _

_Hands up, when the music drops _

_We both put our hands up _

_Put your hands in the air_

_Swear I seen you before _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

**[Both]**

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

**[Freestyle dance]**

_[RAP] -No words, only music._

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, thank you DJ_

'Here.' Sakura said, passing the lyrics to Sasuke, who in turn scanned through the lyrics before nodding his head.

Sakura walked over to the microphone to prepare, while Sasuke set up the sound system, finding the karaoke version of the song, setting the volume and adjusting the different buttons. After he was done, he walked over to the microphone next to Sakura and put on the headphone.

Soon, their singing was heard, both in tune and very together, as if they had already practiced the whole song a million times already.

When the song was over, they opened their eyes and pulled off their headphones. Even though they sang it perfectly, they frowned.

'That was good… but not good enough.' Sakura said, sighing.

'Yeah. Guess we got to practice more.' Sasuke replied.

'Tomorrow dance?'

'Yeah. Maybe we'll plan it, like one and a half hour each for dance and singing, since we have to practice for 3 hours each day.'

'Sure.' Sakura sighed. How did she get into this mess again?

'Let's go back to the dorm then.'

'Wow, the king decides that he wants to walk back with me.' Sakura muttered sarcastically, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sakura's phone rang out of a sudden, causing them both to jump in surprise.

'SAKURA!"

'…Ino?'

'I heard your performing in a competition?'

'How did you know…? And more importantly, how did you get my number?'

'Nevermind that. I've also heard that Karin and Ami are taking part in it too!'

**Hoshi Kusumi: Yepp, that's all. Do review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoshi Kusumi: HELLO! IM BACK! (; Did you guys miss me? So sorry that I haven't uploaded since forever and thank you to those that beared with me ^^ My writing my have down graded because I haven't written in so long, but I'll try my best and keep improving yeah? (: Here's chapter 5 of What's Your Tempo. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

_Recap:_

'_How did you know…? And more importantly, how did you get my number?'_

'_Never mind that. I've also heard that Karin and Ami are taking part in it too!'_

'How does Karin and Ami taking part in this competition got to do with anything to do with me?'

'You don't understand Sakura. Karin and Ami are girls that Sasuke **refuses to have all the time** now that you're so close to him and taking part of a competition with you, they are definitely going to sabotage your performance for you!'

'It's not like they'll win or anything if they sabotage my performance, jeez.'

'You don't get it do you? They just want to **embarrass you**.'

'Fine then. You can go tell them that their challenge is accepted.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Who was that on the phone?' Sasuke asked with a hint of boredom in his voice.

'Why do you care?' Sakura snapped back. She was getting pissed off with this guy and his attitude.

'Because I care about you.' Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

'You high or on drugs?'

'No really, I heard something about Karin and Ami.'

'You know them?'

'Duh, their constantly rejected by yours truly.'

'Ino just told me that Karin and Ami are taking part in this competition and that I'm probably going to be sabotaged by them just because of you.' Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

'Oh good luck then.' Sasuke replied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes on the couch.

'Oh you care about me alright.' Sakura replied sarcastically leaving the editing room and walking over to the band for more practices.

Sasuke sighed.

_Tough and troublesome woman._

**.:X-X-X:.**

'How did you think was duet?' Sakura asked the band. She was not confident of the duet. If they sang like that during the competition, they would definitely lose. Sakura was a person that set high standards for herself.

'I think it was quite okay, but there's a lot of room for improvement.' Sasori smiled as he patted his sister's head.

'We were wondering… if you guys would like sing two songs. I heard that if you sang two you're able to get bonus points. And our band can manage with two songs too.' Pein asked.

'Hm, seems like a good idea. Let me check with Sasuke-lazybum-Uchiha.' Sakura said, turning around about to head back to the editing studio to get Sasuke. But instead she crashed into a hard body.

'Who you calling a lazybum hm?' Sasuke smirked, holding on to Sakura with his muscular arms.

'Let go you freako.' Sakura said, kicking him in the shins.

'Anyway, what's up?' Sasuke asked wincing in pain from the kick.

'Pein asked if we would like to do another song to earn bonus points.'

'I'm fine with that, but this time I'm choosing the song. I want a more dance-like song.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Okay I found a song.' Sasuke said looking up from his laptop.

'Took you long enough.' Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

'The song's called 'Dirty Dancer'. It's kind of a seductive song, so our dance can be more of a pair thing you know.' Sasuke smirked.

'Whatever, just give me the lyrics.'

'Fine, I censored some of the words though.'

_Enrique, Usher _

_This is for the dirty girls _

_All around the world _

_Here we go _

_Dirty dirty dancer _

'_Nother day, 'nother night _

_And she acting like she don't sleep _

_She's a five when she drinks _

_But she's a ten when she's done with this_

_She just wanna love she just wanna touch _

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough _

_She just wanna love she just wanna touch _

_Got all the moves that move you out_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_It's a game _

_That she plays _

_She can win with her eyes closed _

_It's insane how she tames _

_She can turn you to an animal _

_She just wanna love she just wanna touch _

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough _

_She just wanna love she just wanna touch _

_She's got all the moves that move you out _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_Never be her only She never satisfied _

_You better do it right_

_Before you're lonely _

_No, she's never satisfied _

_You better do it right _

_Before you're lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, _

_Never ever lonely _

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer _

_You'll never be her only _

_You'll never be her only _

_The girl don't stop _

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop _

_The girl don't stop _

_Dirty dancer _

_The girl don't stop _

_The girl don't stop _

_Dirty dancer _

_The girl don't stop _

_The girl don't stop_

'What do you think?' Sasuke asked.

'Hm, it has some nice tunes.' Sakura replied, the band nodding their head in agreement behind.

'Its settled then, this will be our other song.'

'Come on, let's practice.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

The two sang their hearts out letting out all their emotions. Music was part of their lifestyles and they were able to share a common interest between them – music was part of their escape, their soul, and their life.

'Can you come up a dance by tomorrow? Then we'll be able to practice it tomorrow.'

'Sure.'

'And be sure to watch out for Karin and Ami. I'll see you tomorrow.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

**Hoshi Kusumi: THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I'm so sorry for the little content! Next chapter will be definitely be better than this. IM SO SORRY. Continue supporting! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Author's note!

**Hoshi Kusumi: YEAP GUYS, YOU GUESSED IT! I'm back and ever ready to start writing again! It has been more than three years since I've wrote my last chapter… Sadly, none of my previous stories were completed. I came back with the determination to finish it, however, I have realized that the plot and English for my stories were really bad. So I'll be either taking these stories down, or re-writing them again, depending on how much I liked my original plot. Stay tuned guys! **


End file.
